Vampire Knight: Loyal Retribution
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: Kaname Cross also had another reason to pursue his job with such rigor. As long as the Night Class was here, Kuran Yuuki would be here as well. And he’d do anything to protect her vision and to keep her by his side. AU Kaname/Yuuki swap


**Vampire Knight: Loyal Retribution**

Summary: Kaname Cross also had another reason to pursue his job with such rigor. As long as the Night Class was here, Kuran Yuuki, one of the founders, would be here as well. And he'd do anything to protect her vision and to keep her by his side.

**Chapter One: The Night Class at Cross Academy**

The pink dusk of autumn colored the sky as a shiver of excitement ran through the air. The old school buildings were impassive to the change of atmosphere. But the fallen leaves danced in the trembling wind created by a rush of footsteps. There was light chattering of young voices going on as the trees talked amongst themselves in aged whispers. The stone path of the prestigious Cross Academy was lined with bright faced girls and boys all fidgeting nervously waiting for something.

A large door embedded into an intimidating stone wall seemed to be stuck together with age. Its beautiful iron work arch above the unyielding door seemed to promise both something dark yet sensual at the same time. Beyond the door, there lay a building, the Moon Dormitories. The architect of this building was truly something remarkable. Each hall, staircase, and room was designed with an uplifting yet morose feeling in mind. The dim wallpaper color and the usage of traditional lamps instead of the new florescent ones gave an old nineteen century feel.

But, it wasn't the building that had young students tripping over their own feet to crowd around the looming double doors. In fact, almost none have been close enough to the building to appreciate the precision and skill taken to make the Moon Dorms.

"Enough! Girls, stay where you are or I swear I'll make you cry," a threat sounded through the loud squealing that started. The countdown had begun.

A silver mop of hair could be distinguished over the varying others trying to keep both sides of the road clear. Once one side was subdued, he was forced to put down the other. And so on and so forth. His black uniform matched with all the rest and the only thing that stood out (from his clothes at least) was the bright red band around his left arm that proclaimed of his status as Guardian.

All he could hope was his partner got here soon. Usually with one on each side, they somewhat calmed the crowd. But today, the other had either conveniently forgot or was taking a nap under some tree. He finally subdued the girls in his current side and was ready to run to the other when he saw his fellow guardian. They caught each other's eye for a moment and the brunette smiled apologetically.

At that very moment, a large squeal went up through the crowds. The large doors of the Moon Dorm were opening without any creak or heavy sound. A parade of white uniforms stepped out of the peaceful threshold and into the chaotic scene of screaming teenage boys and girls.

They were the Night Class.

A class of drop dead gorgeous students.

The crowd went wild as the Night Class began their trek toward the lecture halls. Each of them strutting gracefully and elegantly and demonstrating only the highest of refinement. If _anyone_ were to scrutinize these Night Class students, they would come up the conclusion that all of the students were worthy of being models or movie stars. Flawless skin and exotic coloring, the Night Class students were candy to the eyes which was the main reason why these crowds kept emerging every dawn. The time when the Night Class left for their lectures.

However, even with the whole student body being as beautiful and handsome as they are, two individuals stood out. The rest of the Night Students formed a loose circle around these two like guards of the prince and princess.

"Kaname," the princess called out gently and almost immediately the said person turned.

"Yuuki-sama," Kaname Cross breathed with a slight smile as he turned away from the crowd to face the only one who called his name with such care.

The prince narrowed his eyes at this transaction but otherwise said nothing. Instead, he turned to the other guardian who shared the same face as he and greeted, "Ichiru."

Unlike his partner, Kiryuu Ichiru was slow in acknowledging the other's greeting. He turned slowly with a light smile plastered on his face and responded warmly, "Zero-ni, how are you today?"

----

Kaname Cross could only call himself fortunate that Kuran Yuuki continued with her daily greetings even after entering high school. Today she wore her hair loose, allowing the long tresses to flow behind her like the fluttering butterflies. Her white Night Class uniform had been tailored to fit her form perfectly without showing too much leg. Her modest long socks and petite shoes made her a picture of innocence. Her amber eyes softened as her eyes swept across his figure.

"Kaname," she began, her voice soft and refined. "You were napping again weren't you?" Her little white hand came up to brush away some remnant dirt and crushed leaves from his hair and shoulder.

He smiled at her with equal warmth and nodded unabashed. Kaname allowed himself to relish in the touch of the girl who was the object to his incessant adoring. Since five years ago, he knew that his feelings for her went past those of just friends.

"How you have grown," Yuuki commented reaching on the tips of her toes to pat his head.

"It's been ten years since that night, Yuuki-sama," Kaname responded amusing himself with her antic gesture. For a girl who was so much older than he, Yuuki had certain instances of…childishness, for the lack of a better word.

"Yet, you still talk so formally with me," she said. Her smile mellowed into a sad and wistful turn of the lips. "It makes me kind of sad."

Kaname found himself unwilling to be the cause of that expression. Without thinking, he stroked the side of her face lovingly. She flinched slightly, unprepared for the sudden movement. Kaname almost froze in horror, but his hand continued to trace that smooth skin. He had never tried something like this before, but it felt surprisingly right. Like his fingers were supposed to crease her cheek and touch her hair.

Yuuki continued to gaze at him with those eyes that meant the world to him.

At that moment, his world felt complete.

Suddenly his wrist was seized in a painful grip. Without looking to the side, he already knew who it was. Sharp lilac eyes gave him a warning look and a harsh squeeze for a dangerous promise before the other let go.

"Yuuki, class it about to start."

The teen with the same face as his fellow guardian, but with a completely different attitude that marked them apart.

Kiryuu Zero.

-----

Kiryuu Ichiru hated his brother.

Wait, that came out wrong, well, okay, it was half right.

He didn't hate his brother, Zero. Oh no, his brother had provided him with such emotion support by just being there. Staying with him through feverish nights and apprehensive days. Protecting him from dangerous situations and insecure futures. Ichiru couldn't possible hate his older brother, Zero.

He hated the 'Prince' of the Night Class, Kiryuu Zero. The man who brought him such emotional turmoil with his intimate concern then detached negligence. The possessive bastard who tried to make Kaname's life hell for adoring his savior. Ichiru couldn't think of a reason _not_ to hate his older brother, Kiryuu Zero.

Even with this in mind, Ichiru could only turn and greet his brother with a warm smile.

"Zero-ni, how are you today?"

"Disappointed," the older huffed glancing in the direction of the two brunettes who seemed to be in a world of their own. Ichiru looked down to keep his flash of irritation from showing. There were rumors, but… "However, my day has yet to begin."

Ichiru looked up to see twin lilac eyes surprisingly close. Close enough to see deep red tints in those otherwise light eyes. It was times like these Ichiru noticed exactly how similar yet different they were. One awake in the day, the other at night.

He wanted to accompany his brother without worrying about the different time periods each had to rest. Instead, Ichiru found himself with no time in the other's schedule and lately, without a place in the other's heart.

Lately, he felt more obligations to perform his guardian duties than actual wanting as Kaname did. It wasn't as if he wasn't excited for the changing of classes, which was the only time he really got to see his brother anymore, but it felt as though they were strangers with only their identical looks that bonded them together.

"Ichiru," Zero began, inspecting his younger half for any abnormalities. "Has something been bothering you lately?"

"It must be the changing of weather," Ichiru lied. Out of the two, the younger had always been the better actor and the better liar. "I've been feeling some chills, but otherwise I've been great."

"Ah," Zero leaned in and their foreheads touched. Ichiru relaxed into the touch with a quaint smile. These were the only moments of connection he felt with his brother. It had been a while too. "You feel fine, but don't push yourself. Kaname can manage some night shifts by himself."

Ichiru smiled at his other's concern, but shook his head, "You should know better than think only one guardian could control the night class."

"Tonight get some rest," Zero insisted. His tone was firm and final. Sounded like their mothers'. "I'll keep everyone in check."

"Zero-ni-" Ichiru began to complain playful when the warmth on his forehead was suddenly absent and the sight of his twin disappeared.

Looking to the side, Ichiru knew what happened. Kaname had over stepped the boundaries.

"Yuuki, class is about to start," Zero said as though he hadn't been talking to his twin this whole time.

Kaname took the dismissal with his regular charming smile, "You're scaring me, Kiryuu-sempai."

Ichiru could feel the displeasure rolling off Zero in waves and if Zero hadn't been preoccupied with Kaname, he would have felt Ichiru's anger, no less subtle than his own.

The Prince had appeared. And all attention was given to the Princess.

As always.

-----

With such a division among classes, it was expected that there were some ground rules. Not established by the school, but by the hierarchy of the student body. The rules were eventually established over a few maimed individuals and disastrous altercations. (Just kidding, I mean, you actually thought people got hurt? Maybe a couple broken bones and wiped out memories, nothing _too_ serious…yet.)

Over the years a set of basic rules were drawn out for the Day and Night Class students.

The rules the Day Class students were expected to follow:

One, never get too close to Kuran Yuuki or else Kiryuu Zero will have a go at you.

Two, never get too close to Kiryuu Zero or else Kiryuu Ichiru will have a go at you.

Three, never get too close to Hanabusa Aido or else Kuran Yuuki will have a go at _him_.

Similarly, there were rules that the Night Class student were expected to follow.

One, watch yourself around any Day Class Student or you might find yourself incinerated by Yuuki or Zero. (If you're lucky, Zero will be the one to do it.)

Two, watch yourself around Kaname Cross or you might find yourself obliterated by Yuuki.

Three, watch yourself around Kiryuu Ichiru or you might find yourself annihilated by Zero.

(So it was a much safer bet to insult Ichiru than Kaname if you were feeling especially suicidal, but then again, Zero wasn't a person to underestimate.)

There was one last rule that applied to both the Night and Day class. A rule that the Kiryuu twins made sure to imbed into everyone young and old.

_Never. Ever. _ Question why the Kiryuu twin were separated into different classes.

Even if it's in pure curiosity, the answer might cost you more than a broken bone if you lived long enough to hear it.

-----

Kaname completely accepted the last rule as did everyone else. While the Day Class had no idea for this strongly implied rule, the Night Class had its suspicions.

The main reason for this rule was the true identities of the Night Class.

While they were seen as gorgeous elite student who studied at night, the truth was the Night Class was actually a class of vampires. Blood sucking vampires who looked like teenagers but probably lived long enough to be great-great-great-great grandparents for humans.

Yes, even Yuuki, no…especially Yuuki, sweet Yuuki who looked no older than seventeen at the most. She probably lived for decades now and will continue to live for centuries while he would die one day.

Ten years ago on that snowy day, she looked no older than thirteen when she saved him from death. Death in the hands, or rather fangs, or a vampire. But alas, that was a story for another time.

Back to the Night Class: these were vampires who agreed to attempt cohabit with humans. They vowed not to drink blood from the human students and to keep this secret to themselves. They were the avant-garde of a tentative vision aspired by Kaein Cross, the Chairman of the Cross Academy, and Kuran Yuuki, the current Moon Dorm president.

But one's true nature was hard to forsake.

For this reason, Kaname and Ichiru were selected. To be guardians. They knew the secret, were trusted by the Chairman, and had personal connections in the Night Class. They were the perfect candidates.

On the surface, a guardian's job was to keep the Day Class students from the Night Class students. But in actuality, it was to keep the vampires from the humans. In order to continue this peaceful cohabiting program, their job was not only purposeful but vital.

Kaname Cross also had another reason to pursue his job with such rigor. As long as the Night Class was here, Kuran Yuuki, one of the founders, would be here as well.

And he'd do anything to protect her vision and to keep her by his side.

-----

A/N: This spawned from Red Ribbon, but you can tell it is completely different from the original concept I held for Red Ribbon. But heck, I enjoyed writing it. This will probably be a multi chaptered story. I'll attempt to follow the VK storyline with the correct adjustments, but it might deviate from the canon A LOT.

My VK obsession worsened with writing Red Ribbon, so I might post up a lot of what if and swapping things. Oh how I love those.


End file.
